Emperor Lelouch (episode)
Emperor Lelouch is the twenty-second episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Lelouch begins his reformation of Britannia, abolishing the aristocracy and Area system. The Knights of the Round attempt to remove Lelouch from power, but Suzaku, piloting the Lancelot Albion, easily defeats them. His position secure, Lelouch announces his intention to join the U.F.N., Kallen escorts him to the meeting, giving orders to the Black Knights beforehand to gun her down if she appears to be under the influence of Geass. Lelouch gets her to take the long route, giving them the chance to speak in private. Kallen recounts their history, then asks Lelouch what he intends to gain by becoming Emperor, as well as what she means to him. Lelouch remains silent, so she kisses him to show her feelings. But when the UFN demand he accept a limit to his voting power to prevent Britannia from attaining an automatic majority, Lelouch forces their hand by having Suzaku take the U.F.N. leaders hostage and Britannia's military surround Japan. In the commotion, the Britannian capital is obliterated by Schenizel aboard his new flying fortress, the Damocles. He reveals to Lelouch that Nunnally is alive, and she declares herself to be Lelouch and Suzaku's enemy. Plot A TV news report states that in the days since Lelouch ascended to the throne, he has destroyed Charles' tomb, abolished the nobility, released all Numbers and disbanded corporate groups. He also placed Odysseus in the army and assigned Guinevere and Carline as maids. Watching the news report on the Ikaruga, Tamaki declares that Lelouch must've been a good guy after all, and Tohdoh wonders if he's recreating Britannia. Ohgi wonders if Lelouch's anger towards Britannia was indeed genuine, and Kaguya says that the majority opinion in the UFN supports Lelouch. Tamaki asks what they're going to do since Lelouch is doing good things, but Li says it's not that simple. At Pendragon, Lelouch uses Geass to make a large number of soldiers his slaves. Lloyd asks Cecile if she's ok with what they're doing, and he comments that before realizing it, they became parts for Lelouch and Suzaku. At Ashford, Milly hides Nina and leaves for a meeting to determine what the school will do now. Rivalz arrives and brings pizza for Nina, and she comments that she'd never have expected so many countries to target her for developing FLEIJA. Suzaku tells Lelouch that his name will definitely go down in history, but Lelouch says this is just the beginning and that what he has yet to do will make people forget the name "massacre princess." He says they've both lost too many things, but they still have to conquer the world. C.C. asks him if he's really going to do it, and Lelouch answers that he must for Zero Requiem. Lloyd mentions the problem of Schneizel, and Lelouch says they must move forward with their plans before Schneizel takes action. Lelouch gets a call that a large force of Knightmares is heading their way, including several Knights of the Round units led by Bismarck's Galahad. Bismarck says that they swore their loyalty to Charles, and Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst declares that they won't accept a usurper. Suzaku launches in the Lancelot Albion and immediately kills Dorothea. He then uses blasts from his energy wings to destroy several Sutherlands and uses his VARIS rifle to kill Monica. Gino attacks and tells Suzaku he can still turn back, but Suzaku tells Gino that if he's sworn allegiance to Britannia, they should be on the same side. Suzaku damages the Tristan with his slash harkens and kicks it away. Bismarck draws his sword, and the stitches on his left eye break, revealing his Geassed eye. He tells Suzaku that he can't take his title because he's the true Knight of One, but Suzaku replies that he's surpassed that by becoming the Knight of Zero. TV shows around the world are interrupted to show a live feed of Suzaku and Bismarck's fight. Suzaku wonders how Bismarck can read his moves, and Bismarck reveals that his Geass allows him to see into the future. Lelouch tells Suzaku that he must live on, which triggers Suzaku's Geass command. Suzaku then begins to move too unpredictably even for Bismarck and slices the Galahad in half. Watching the battle, Tohdoh is shocked by Bismarck's loss, and Gino wonders what he should be fighting for. Lelouch then announces that he is the true ruler of Britannia and that he intends to join the UFN. He asks for negotiations to be set at Ashford Academy. In Cambodia, Schneizel tells Cornelia that they have to hurry with the preparations for Damocles. As they fly to Japan, C.C. asks Lelouch if it's a good idea to go with such a small security detail, but he says he has to since he's the one making the request. Later, Milly reports on Lelouch's arrival at Ashford as his jet lands. Rivalz tries to shout out to Lelouch from the crowd, but he falls off the barrier wall. Two Black Knights accost him, but a disguised Nina helps him escape. With an ecstatic crowd of Japanese people watching, Lelouch meets with Kallen and acts as if he doesn't know her. Lelouch asks if they can take a detour to the negotiation room because he's nervous. Everyone on the Ikaruga wonders what Lelouch is up to, and Gong points out that they've taken precautions against Geass. Tamaki says they worry too much because Lelouch came back to be their ally. Kallen thanks Lelouch and says she would've died in Shinjuku if it hadn't been for him. She asks Lelouch if he's just after power now, or if everything is another game. She then asks him what he thinks of her and why he told her to live on. Kallen kisses Lelouch, but because he says nothing, she says goodbye and directs him to the gym. Lelouch asks Kaguya to recognize Britannia's entry into the UFN, but she points out that two thirds of the member nations have to approve new members. Kaguya then erects a barrier around Lelouch to prevent him from using Geass. She appears on a monitor and asks what his objective is. He says the addition of Britannia benefits them, and on another monitor Li points out that UFN resolutions are decided by majority. Tohdoh adds that electoral count is proportional to a country's population, and Li adds that with the collapse of the Chinese Federation, Britannia has the largest population in the world. Kaguya concludes that as a member, Lelouch would have control of the UFN, so Li recommends dividing Britannia or lowering its electoral count to 20% of its population. Lelouch asks Kaguya what's necessary to govern the world, and she answers pride and honor. He tells her she's gifted, but his answer is the preparedness to destroy. Just then, the Lancelot Albion smashes into the gym and points its VARIS rifles at the UFN representatives. At the same time, Britannian forces launch a surprise attack on Japan. Ohgi wonders why Lelouch would betray the international community that just gave him trust, and Zhou comments that he doesn't need it anymore. Li says that Lelouch has just made himself the enemy of the world, and Kallen launches in the Guren SEITEN to take down Lelouch and Suzaku. Li tells Kallen that if they fight there they could lose all the representatives, but Kallen reminds him that Tianzi is among the hostages. He tells her they have to wait for the representatives, or else everything could collapse. Lelouch asks Kaguya for her decision, but she begins to cry. Riding on a motorcycle with Nina, Rivalz wonders what Lelouch is up to. They encounter a roadblock, so Nina asks Rivalz to leave her behind, but he says he can't do that to a friend and runs into a roadblock with Lloyd. Lelouch is informed of Nina's capture and gives orders to leave her and Rivalz alone. Suzaku gives Lelouch the news that Pendragon has been destroyed by FLEIJA, and a large fortress is floating above the crater. Lelouch surmises that it's the air fortress Damocles and gets a call from Schneizel. Lelouch asks Schneizel if he thinks he's better suited to rule, but Schneizel has someone else in mind: Nunnally. Lelouch is shocked to see her, and she tells him that she is now his and Suzaku's enemy. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Knights of the Round Uprising (Concluded) *Zero Requiem (Started) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass *Bismarck's Geass Quotes *Conversation between Lloyd and Cecile **"Is this a good thing?" -Lloyd **"Is what a good thing?" -Cecile **"Well you know, the way prince Schneizel and princess Cornelia have disappeared without a trace. This is the legitimate Holy Britannian Empire isn't it?" -Lloyd **"Yes you have a point and if it's known what Suzaku and the others are actually trying to do here." -Cecile **"I wonder if we've become cogs in a machine without even realizing it." -Lloyd *Conversation between Suzaku and Lelouch **"So soon after ascending the throne the name Emperor Lelouch has become part of history. All because you dismantled Britannian culture." -Suzaku **"The real work is yet to come. At this moment I'm about to spill a sea of blood. Enough blood to wipe away the memory of princess massacre forever from people's minds." -Lelouch **"Lelouch, are you saying?" -Suzaku **"Euphy wasn't the only one, it was Nunnally too. We've both lost so much. Far, far too much, but to move forward into the future we need to take over the entire world. Just saying those words makes me laugh." -Lelouch *"Suzaku.... your willpower is extraordinary. Turning my Geass command to live into an unexpected weapon? You've become a warrior like no other." -Lelouch * "To the people of the world – the video that you’ve just seen is final proof that I am the true ruler of Britannia, in name and in deed! Now that is clear, the Holy Britannian Empire is ready to join the United Federation of Nations! For the negotiations, I will not be with Suzaku Kururugi, nor any of my generals; I shall follow all rules of the UFN. However, the site of the negotiations shall be the one nation which is neutral, standing between Britannian and the UFN: Japan. The Ashford Academy shall be the site of the conference." - Lelouch, in a global broadcast. *Conversation between Lelouch and Kaguya **"Chairman Kaguya, I have one question I would like to ask of you." -Lelouch **"You may do so." -Kaguya **"What trait is most important for governing the world?" -Lelouch **"It's pride. The pride of self-governance." -Kaguya **"Good answer. You speak with wisdom lady Kaguya. However, I would submit a different answer." -Lelouch **"Oh and what would that answer be?" -Kaguya **"The will to destroy." -Lelouch **"Destroy?" -Kaguya **"Destroy the world and even one's self." -Lelouch *"Listen well, Lelouch and Suzaku I should tell you this ... You are now my enemy's from now on." -Nunnally